


She Loved You, You Know

by NighttimeSabbatical



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeSabbatical/pseuds/NighttimeSabbatical
Summary: With his last breath, Yeager speaks of the woman they both loved.





	

Warm blood drenched Raven's hands. He twisted the dagger in Yeager's stomach, whispering, "For the Don." Yeager gasped as he wrenched it out, stumbling backwards, his eyes wide and his face pale.

Yuri stepped forward to deal the finishing strike, but Raven held a hand up, stopping him. Yeager had sustained many injuries—it wouldn't be long before he bled out.

Raven knelt beside him. As much as he hated the man, everyone deserved to have their last words heard.

His eyes focused on Raven's face. He smiled, and a bead of blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"She loved you, you know."

Raven looked around—surely Yeager wasn't talking to him? But everyone else hung back. "Uh, I think you have the wrong person—"

"No, it's definitely you."

Raven turned back to him.

"You're Damuron, are you not?"

He flinched. "No, I'm Raven. Just ol' Raven. Never been anything more." He shut his mouth when he realized he was babbling.

Yeager's laughter turned into choking as a bubble of blood gurgled in his throat. After a minute, he managed, "Yes, of course ... how foolish of me." He closed his eyes. "She'd said that ... Damuron undervalued himself ... always the mother hen to her flock."

He said nothing more, which filled Raven with relief. He'd figured out long ago that Yeager had been Casey's lover all those years ago, but he never expected the man to recognize him, much less bring it up. Imminence of death sure did funny things to a guy's head.

After a few minutes Raven laid two fingers on Yeager's neck, and verified he was dead.

He stood. No one said anything, but he felt their probing eyes on his back. He suppressed a sigh.

"Well!" he said, whipping around, forcing a perfect smile. "Now that that's over and done with, why don't we go see how Alexei's doing?"

Rita snorted. "Only you," she muttered.

"You sure?" Yuri asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. What's there not to be sure about?"

"All right." Yuri turned to the others. "You heard the man. Let's go."

That was that, and Raven was glad. He didn't know if he had the energy to concoct an explanation. Such good kids—he didn't deserve them.

As they went on through Zaude, he couldn't prevent himself from thinking about the past. He reached into his pocket, and ran his fingers across the smooth surface of Casey's compact. He never took it out, not even to look at it.

_She loved you, you know._

He knew. She'd told him so, before she died.

But she hadn't loved him like she'd loved Yeager. Her compact was the only proof needed for that.

"Are you all right?" Judith's gentle voice pulled him from his reverie. She gazed at him levelly. "You look sad."

"Sad, schmad. Don'cha worry your pretty little head about me, darlin'." He winked at her.

"Well, if you say so," she said. "But you know we all support you, right?"

There were a million things he could've said to that, and most of them unsavoury. But for once, he decided a little sincerity was in order.

So he settled with, "I know."

_I know._


End file.
